Déclaration et condition
by Emy Unbroken
Summary: Quinn revient au lycée avec un nouveau look et ne veut plus retourner au glee club mais une seule personne va réussir à tout changer.


POV Quinn:

J'éteins mon réveil en le balançant à l'autre bout de ma chambre. J'ai encore passé une mauvaise nuit, ça fait plus de deux mois que ça dure, mais bon il faut bien que j'aille en cours quand même. Je me prépare et je descends prendre mon petit déjeuné. Ma mère est déjà dans la cuisine malheureusement pour moi.

-Quinn, tu ne vas pas aller au lycée comme ça quand même ?

-Si, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal.

-Tu as les cheveux roses et ce look ce n'est pas du tout toi.

-Il faudra t'y faire car je me sens bien comme ça. J'y vais je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi. A ce soir.

Je sors de chez moi, je mets mes écouteurs et je mets le son de mon iPod à fond puis j'allume une cigarette. Oui, je sais, c'est mal de fumer et alors ? Je me dirige vers le lycée, j'espère que je ne vais pas croiser ceux du Glee club et surtout pas Rachel, j'ai pas envie de la voir, pas maintenant en tout cas et de toute façon elle sera surement trop occupée à embrasser l'autre débile d'Hudson, beurk.

Me voilà arrivée, je retrouve des amies que je me suis fait durant l'été enfin c'est surtout pour ne pas être totalement seule même si au fond je le suis vraiment. J'aperçois Brittany et Santana, elles ont l'air heureuses, ça fait plaisir à voir.

La journée ne se déroule pas trop mal même si Brittany et Santana sont venues me voir pour avoir une discussion mais bon je ne veux plus aller au glee club, pour souffrir tous les jours. Non merci.

Alors que je suis tranquillement sous les gradins avec mes amies je vois que Rachel arrive, elle vient aussi me parler. Ils se sont passé le mot on dirait. J'écoute ce qu'elle me dit puis elle repart. J'ai encore ressentis toutes ces choses en la voyant. Merde pourquoi ça m'arrive ? C'est Berry en plus, c'est ça le pire je pense.

Après cette journée je rentre chez moi, je ne prends même pas la peine de regarder si ma mère est là, je monte directement dans ma chambre et je mets la musique. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et je commence à réfléchir, c'est bizarre mais ce qui me manque le plus dans le fait de plus aller au glee club c'est de ne plus entendre la voix de Rachel. Les autres me manquent aussi mais Rachel encore plus. Comment j'en suis arrivée là ? Je lui ai fait subir tellement de choses, je me déteste pour ça. J'ouvre le tiroir de ma table de nuit et je prends les deux photos. Il y en a une de Rachel et moi dessus lorsque nous étions à New York, elle était si proche de moi à ce moment-là et sur l'autre il y a tous les membres des New Directions.

Après quelques minutes et même s'il est déjà vingt heure je me décide à aller voir la personne à qui je dois vraiment parler avant de retourner au Glee club. Je prends mes clés de voiture et je préviens ma mère que je vais faire un tour. Bon ça y est j'y suis, je frappe et j'attends qu'on vienne m'ouvrir. C'est un homme avec des lunettes qui m'ouvre, il me regarde et me sourit.

-Bonsoir monsieur Berry, je suis désolée de vous déranger à cette heure mais je voudrais voir Rachel s'il vous plait.

-Bonsoir mademoiselle.

Il appelle sa fille et lui dit qu'elle a de la visite. Je la vois s'approcher et elle me sourit, mon dieu son sourire est magnifique.

-C'est bon papa tu peux nous laisser.

-D'accord. Au revoir mademoiselle.

-Au revoir monsieur.

Rachel sort et ferme la porte d'entrée. Elle me propose de m'assoir sur les marches étant donné qu'il fait plutôt bon ce soir. Je m'assoie donc à côté d'elle, il y a un long silence avant que Rachel prenne enfin la parole car j'en suis incapable.

-Pourquoi es-tu venue me voir Quinn ?

-Je ... euh... je sais pas trop... enfin si...

- Hey calme-toi, respire et reprends calmement.

-Je pense que je vais revenir au glee club.

-C'est une bonne chose. Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis?

-Toi.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu es venu me voir et j'ai réfléchis à ce que tu m'as dit mais Rachel si je reviens il y a une condition.

-Et c'est quoi?

-Bon il faut que je me lance mais promet moi de ne pas me faire une crise et de ne pas me couper la parole s'il te plait.

-Tu me fais peur Quinn mais d'accord c'est promit.

-Voilà, si je reviens je veux que tu quittes Finn. Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander mais je supporte plus de vous voir ensemble.

-Quinn je ne peux pas faire ça, bon d'accord tu l'aimes encore mais je ne pense pas que ce soit réciproque.

-Non je ne l'aime plus, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. S'il te plait Rachel j'en peux plus.

-Mais pourquoi? En plus tu ne l'aimes pas donc je vois pas où est le problème.

-Tu ne comprends vraiment rien.

-Mais comprendre quoi Quinn ? Je ne te suis plus là.

-Ah et puis merde.

J'attrape le visage de Rachel et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, elle ne répond pas tout de suite au baiser mais elle finit par le faire avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passe.

-Quinn arrêtes .Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ça ?

-C'est toi que j'aime, je sais tout ça est bizarre mais je te dis la vérité.

-Tu te rends compte de tout ce que tu m'as fait subir et la tu te pointes, tu m'embrasses et tu dis que tu m'aimes. C'est encore un moyen de me faire souffrir c'est ça ?

-Non. Bon je suis désolé je te laisse bye.

-Non attends on doit parler.

Je ne me retourne pas et je me dirige vite à ma voiture puis je pars en vitesse. Pourquoi je l'ai embrassé ? Je n'aurais pas dû. Maintenant elle va me détester et c'est la dernière chose que je veux. Bref je verrais demain comment ça se passe, je vais encore mal dormir cette nuit pour ne pas changer.

Plusieurs jours ont passés depuis ce fameux soir, je n'ai toujours pas rejoins le Glee club car d'après ce que j'ai vu elle est toujours avec cet abruti. Je sais que c'est mal ce que je fais, c'est du chantage mais être dans la même pièce qu'eux c'est au-dessus de mes forces, il a le droit de la toucher, de l'embrasser dès qu'il le veut et moi je dois souffrir en silence. Elle croit que je ne le remarque pas mais je sais qu'elle me regarde parfois, je sens son regard sur moi et puis quand je regarde dans sa direction elle détourne toujours son regard. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle peut penser dans ce genre de moment.

Alors que je me dirige vers mon casier je sens quelqu'un me prendre par le poignet, je n'ai pas le temps de voir qui c'est que je me retrouve dans les toilettes.

-Rachel, tu m'as fait peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je m'excuse.

-Tu t'excuses pour quoi ?

-De te faire souffrir.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Bon j'ai quelque chose à te proposer. Est-ce que ça te dirais de passer la soirée chez moi ce soir ? On pourrait discuter de tout ça.

-D'accord.

-Ça te dérange pas de m'attendre après le glee club ? Comme ça on ira directement chez moi.

-Pas de souci et puis comme ça tu n'auras pas besoin de rentrer chez toi à pieds. Je t'attendrais à ma voiture.

-Merci, à tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure Rachel.

Je la regarde sortir des toilettes en souriant. Elle veut passer la soirée avec moi c'est bon signe enfin je crois on verra ce soir. Après une journée de cours qui m'a parue vraiment longue j'attends Rachel à ma voiture comme prévu, je suis tellement dans mes pensées que je n'ai même pas fais attention à l'heure qui vient de s'écouler et c'est Rachel qui me ramène à la réalité.

-Hey Quinn reviens parmi nous.

-Oh pardon Rachel je ne t'ai pas vu arriver. Ça s'est bien passé le cours?

-Oui pour une fois il n'y a eu aucune dispute.

-C'est bien alors. Bon allé, en voiture.

Le trajet jusque chez Rachel se fait en silence, aucune de nous n'ose ouvrir la bouche. Je remarque quand même parfois Rachel qui l'ouvre mais la referme tout de suite ce qui me fait sourire. Je me gare devant chez elle, elle descend et me dit de ne pas faire ma timide et de la suivre. Elle ouvre la porte, elle me dit d'entrer et de poser mes affaires.

-Mes papas ne sont pas là ce soir, ils se font un resto en amoureux.

-D'accord.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Tu as faim?

-Un verre d'eau ça ira merci.

-Attends-moi dans le salon j'arrive.

Après quelques minutes je la vois revenir avec un plateau et le sourire qui va jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Tu aurais pu t'assoir Quinn. Allé installe-toi.

Rachel commence à me parler de sa journée, les cours, le glee club et bien sûr de Finn. Je me demande ce qu'elle veut à la fin. J'ai le droit à son discours pendant près d'une heure. Je n'en peux plus, je me lève donc dans l'attention de partir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'en ai marre Rachel, ça fait une heure que tu me parles de Finn. Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Je me casse. A plus.

-Non attends, excuse-moi pars pas s'il te plait. C'est juste que je suis nerveuse, je sais pas comment être avec toi depuis que tu m'as embrassé. J'ai tous ces sentiments qui ont fait surface et je ne sais pas comment les gérer et comment je peux être sure que tout ça ce n'est pas encore un de tes sales coups pour t'en prendre une fois de plus à moi. C'est vrai quoi tu n'es même pas lesbienne ...

-Rachel c'est bon tais toi. Je sais ce que tu ressens car ça fait plus de deux mois que je le vis et je te promets que je ne me moque pas de toi. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi c'est arriver mais je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, je ne fais que penser à toi, je dors même plus la nuit car tout se bouscule dans ma tête. Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi d'aimer une fille que je pensais détester ? Que c'est facile pour moi de te voir à longueur de journée avec cet abruti ? Que c'est facile d'être comme là maintenant si près de toi sans pourvoir te toucher ? Je ne sais pas si je suis lesbienne mais ce dont je suis sure c'est que je t'aime et que j'ai envie d'être meilleure pour toi mais tu me fais souffrir en même temps car tu m'as encore fais comprendre ce soir que tout ça n'est pas réciproque. Mais je ne t'en veux pas après tout comment pourrais-tu aimer une fille comme moi ? Je ne te mérite pas au fond je le sais depuis le début. Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse, c'est tout ce qui m'importe même si c'est avec Finn.

Elle me regarde mais ne dit rien. Le silence dure plusieurs minutes ce qui me semble une éternité et sans que je n'ai le temps de réagir Rachel s'approche de moi, me sourit et pose sa main droite contre ma joue ce qui me fait ressentir un bien fou.

-C'est bon je te crois et ne dis pas que tu ne me mérites pas car c'est tout le contraire. Depuis que tu m'as embrassé je ne pense qu'à ce baiser et à ce que j'ai ressentis. Et ce soir j'en arrive encore à la même conclusion.

-Et qu'elle est ta conclusion?

-C'est que je t'aime aussi Quinn. Je t'aime mais ça me fais tellement peur tout ça.

-Moi aussi j'ai peur.

Elle ne dit rien puis me serre dans ses bras, je respire son odeur, sa peau sent la vanille j'adore ça. Je ne réfléchis pas et embrasse son cou je peux la sentir frissonner, je dépose un deuxième baisé au même endroit puis ensuite j'en dépose un sur son front, un autre sur sa joue et ensuite je prends possession de ses lèvres. Elle répond tout de suite au baiser et me laisse même l'approfondir jusqu'à ce que nos langues se touchent. Je commence à manquer d'air donc je quitte ses lèvres, je colle mon front au sien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

-Et bien je parlerai à Finn demain.

-Tu es sure de toi ? Je veux dire tout ça ne va pas être simple.

-Oui je suis sure, je veux être avec toi Quinn et je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

Je m'éloigne d'elle et je la regarde, je me demande bien ce que c'est.

-Tu me fais peur là.

- Non ne t'inquiète pas. En fait je t'aimais déjà bien avant que tu m'embrasses mais j'ai repoussé mes sentiments pour toi car j'avais peur et je me suis mise avec Finn pour t'oublier mais ça n'a jamais fonctionné.

-Mais tu avais l'air vraiment heureuse avec lui pourtant.

-Je suis bonne actrice Quinn c'est tout, mais je ne joue pas avec toi je te rassure.

-Et bien si tu n'arrives pas à faire carrière à Broadway je comprends rien.

Je me rapproche pour l'embrasser une seconde fois mais elle me repousse.

-Non Quinn, j'aime t'embrasser mais je ne veux pas tromper Finn.

-D'accord je comprends.

-Merci. Ça te dit qu'on commande une pizza et qu'on regarde un film ?

-Oui pas de problème.

Nous prenons chacune une part de pizza puis nous allons dans le salon. Je m'installe dans le canapé pendant que Rachel met un dvd.

-Tu as mis quel film?

-Hunger Games, j'espère que tu vas aimer .

-Je n'aime pas, j'adore j'ai même lu les livres.

-Ça tombe bien alors.

Elle vient me rejoindre sur le canapé et elle appuie sur la télécommande pour que le film commence. Je m'approche un peu plus d'elle et passe mon bras autour d'elle. Elle se colle contre moi et pause sa tête sur mon épaule en prenant ma main dans la sienne. Je me sens vraiment bien quand je suis près d'elle.

Une fois le film terminé je lui dis qu'il faut que je rentre surtout qu'on a cours demain.

-J'ai passé une excellente soirée, merci Rachel.

-De rien, ça me fait plaisir.

-Bon j'y vais, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, fais attention sur la route.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Allé bye.

Elle referme la porte puis je vais vers ma voiture, mais après quelques pas je me retourne .Je frappe une nouvelle fois à la porte de Rachel, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de régir et je l'embrasse.

-Dors bien Rachel.

Je rentre dans le lycée et je vais vers mon casier. Je vois Rachel en grande discutions avec Finn. Elle doit lui parler de ce qu'il se passe. Une foi leur discussion terminée, Finn me voit et il s'approche de moi.

-Si elle est heureuse avec toi alors je pense que je n'ai rien à dire.

-Je suis désolée Finn.

-Ouais c'est ça.

Je le regarde s'éloigner, je m'en veux quand même je ne voulais pas qu'il en souffre. Je sens des bras entourer ma taille, je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'est elle.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Soulagée. Il l'a plutôt bien prit même s'il ne comprend pas vraiment comment je peux être amoureuse toi mais bon.

Je retourne pour lui faire face.

-Si tu vas bien c'est ce qui compte.

-Oui je vais bien et j'ai très envie de t'embrasser là toute de suite.

-Mais on est en plein milieu du couloir et il y a du monde.

-Je m'en fiche, je veux que tout le monde sache qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui la grande Quinn Fabray est à moi.

-Deviendrais tu possessive ?

-Chut.

Elle me colle contre mon casier puis elle m'embrasse. Elle me prend ensuite la main et nous allons en direction de notre cours de maths. Les gens nous regardent mais je n'y prête pas attention, j'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui m'aime vraiment en retour et ça fait tellement du bien de se sentir importante aux yeux d'une autre personne.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécier cet OS. A bientôt :)**


End file.
